


Eyes on the Camera

by ropebunnykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, Camboy Keith, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Hung!Lance, I might add more tags later, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Lance, Virgin Keith, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropebunnykeith/pseuds/ropebunnykeith
Summary: Keith is a camboy that does his shows when his roommate, Lance, goes to class. One day Lance comes home and catches Keith in the middle of one of his shows.





	Eyes on the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Vol for helping me edit this and doubling the word count!!!! She is amazing!

Keith made himself comfortable on the soft bed. He readjusted the jacket he was wearing, hitching up the sleeves that were just a bit too long on him.

A quick glance at his phone told Keith he had plenty of time. Lance had classes till 3pm so he should be fine.

He did one last quick scan of his setup to make sure he wasn’t missing anything.

Vibrator? _Check._ Lube? _Check._ Camera? _Check._

Okay, good to go.

He spread his legs wider, leaving his pretty twitching hole and half-mast dick on full display. Grasping his cock, he pumped it a couple of times to coax it to full hardness, before using the remote waiting by his elbow to turn on the camera and start up the livestream. 

“This show is for golden members only, so thanks for your continued support,” Keith told the camera as he reached for the lube. “I’m gonna start off prepping myself. Once we hit $100, I’ll switch to the vibrator and the tip jar is open, as always.”

Keith popped open the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers, leaning back and propping himself on his elbows. He teasingly circled his entrance before slipping a digit in, moaning softly at the sensation. He rocked his hips slowly as he moved his finger in and out in shallow thrusts, until he eventually loosened up enough to add another. 

Another moan escaped him as he slowly fucked himself with his fingers. Keith looked directly into the camera lens, eyes hooded as tiny jolts of pleasure shot up his spine. 

“Feels amazing. Can't imagine how good I'd feel if these were your fingers instead,” he gasped. “Wish you were here, spreading me open and getting me ready for your huge cock.”

His phone chimed with the alert that his preset amount had been reached. He cast a sultry smirk towards the camera as he withdrew his fingers, eagerly reaching for his vibrator.

Slicking it up with a generous amount of lube, Keith slowly pushed the toy in, inch by inch, making sure the camera could see how it spread him open. He hissed through his teeth at the burning feeling, just on the border between pain and pleasure. 

Once he’d managed to take it all in, he flipped the switch, a loud moan falling from his lips as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through his body.

His toy was big, but Keith knew for a fact that Lance was bigger. He hadn’t meant to sneak a peek, but Lance had a bad, _wonderful_ , habit of leaving his bedroom door open while he was changing. As his roommate, it was inevitable that Keith would accidentally see him naked at one point or another.

“Oh fuck! Feels so good!” he gasped out, pumping the toy in and out of his tight hole.

He moved the toy faster as images of tan hands and a bright smile filled his head. 

“God Laa-" Keith cut himself off. 

_Don't say names, that's unprofessional._

Instead he brought one hand up to play with his chest, fingers teasingly brushing over a nipple before pinching it. He felt the jacket shift with his movements, the fabric brushing against his skin. 

One hand kept the vibrator pressing against his prostate as the other moved down his chest to wrap around his dick. He gazed into the camera, letting out a low groan as he thought about gentle brown hands jerking him off and piercing blue eyes amongst his viewers, watching him fall apart.

He paused to flip over onto all fours, showing off his ass to the camera. Keith had a great ass and he knew it. His viewers knew it too and loved to see it spread open on whatever toy Keith decided to use that week.

Sure enough, his phone app soon began to chime with alerts as the donations to his tip jar flooded in.

But another reason Keith liked this position, was because it allowed him to look around without his viewers knowing.

He loved being in Lance’s room. It was just so… _Lance_. 

From all of the photos displayed across the walls, to just the peaceful aura it seemed to radiate. But the best part were his bedsheets, which were some of the softest that Keith had ever felt. Which was only to be expected since Lance did love to pamper himself. 

Keith had imagined being fucked in this room more often than he would care to admit, and actually being in it just made those fantasies that much more vivid. 

Apparently it showed as his viewer count reached an all time high.

In this new position, Keith was able to reach deeper with the vibrator, brushing against his prostate with each thrust. He let his moans fall more freely, getting louder as his movements grew more erratic and needy.

Just as he was really getting into it, the door swung open, a low whistle of appreciation shortly following.

“ _Damn._ I never thought you'd actually be in my room, let alone _in my bed_ , doing one of your shows.”

Keith jerked at the unexpected voice, his face flushing a bright red.

“L-Lance? What are you doing home?”

He fumbled to pull the vibrator out, ready to cut the stream off early and just go into hiding for the rest of his life.

“Hey, don’t stop on my account,” Lance purred as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “My class got cancelled so I decided to come home early.”

Keith couldn’t look Lance in the eye, his face flaming with embarrassment as he kept his head bowed. He couldn’t help but shiver as he heard Lance slowly approaching the bed, the flicker of heated desire still burning in the pit of his stomach, despite his deep mortification.

“Who would have guessed it? That I would come home to find my insanely hot roommate fucking himself, in my bed, while wearing my favorite jacket?”

Lance paused by the edge of the bed, gazing down at Keith with dark eyes.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to not just burst into your room after I stumbled across that one video of yours? The one where you were wearing one of my shirts?”

Keith’s breath hitched. _Fuck. He saw that? He knew?_

Meanwhile, his chat was going absolutely crazy.

Redfan69: who is this guy?

Burgerdevourer: is this staged?

volisamazeballs: no way! Those were that dude's clothes?

420blazeit: is that the guy that Red sometimes moans about?

cuckwarmer: do you think they're going to fuck?

Keith sat up, futilely attempting to cover himself with Lance’s jacket, cock twitching as Lance dragged his eyes slowly down his body, still smirking.

He gripped Keith’s chin, turning his head and forcing him to meet Lance’s eyes before he leaned in close. His breath was warm against Keith’s ear, his lips brushing against the shell as Lance spoke in a low, husky whisper.

“Keith, you’ve gotta tell me what you want, baby,” he said, his other hand coming up to seize the back of Keith’s head. “Because I don't know if I can hold back any more.”

A slight tug on his hair had Keith keening, desire pooling low in his gut.

“I want you. So badly. Lance-”

His words were cut off when Lance kissed him, hard. Tanned hands reached down to toy with the vibrator still buried deep inside of him. Keith moaned and pressed himself against Lance, grinding his leaking cock shamelessly against the prominent bulge in the other’s jeans.

Lance groaned and pushed Keith onto his back.

“You make me so hard, baby. _God_ , you’re gorgeous,” Lance praised as he nipped at Keith’s neck with open mouthed kisses. “And such a _slut_ , getting off in front of so many people.”

“Mmm! I-I’ve never actually done it with another person before,” Keith murmured, tilting his head to the side to allow Lance better access. His gaze fell on the camera, his eyes widening as he realised. “The stream! Lance-”

He looked up to find Lance watching him, eyes gleaming. 

“Does that turn you on?” he asked with a devilish grin. “The idea of losing your virginity in front of all of your viewers?”

Keith’s dick twitched, a pulse of heat thrumming through his core at the thought. “Yes,” he breathed out in another moan. “Lance, please! Fuck me!”

“Get on your hands and knees, Kitten. Show your viewers your gorgeous face as you take my cock.” 

Keith quickly did as he was told, glancing in the viewfinder to make sure the camera had a clear shot. He shivered in anticipation at the sound of Lance unzipping his pants and the rustling of fabric as he shoved them down.

His fingers clutched at the bedsheets, teeth biting on his lower lip as Lance slowly pulled out the vibrator. There was a delicious length of warmth against his back as Lance moved to lean over him, their eyes meeting in the viewfinder.

“Remember, Kitten. Eyes on the camera.” 

Lance’s tip teased against his entrance for a moment before he thrust fully inside. Keith’s mouth dropped open, a low moan escaping him at the sensation of being stuffed so full of cock and stretched so wide he almost felt like he was being split in two. 

Lance was way bigger than any of his toys, but Keith loved the burning heat as he was spread open. The feeling of Lance’s dick inside him left him trembling, fingers clutching at the sheets.

“Oh, god! _Fuck,_ Lance! You feel so fucking good,” Keith gasped out. 

With his chest pressed against the bed, he could see the way Lance’s hands gripped his waist as he pounded into him, holding him so tight they were sure to leave bruises. Keith hoped so at least.

 _Fuck, just look at those abs,_ Keith thought, only just noticing Lance had lost his shirt at some point, leaving all of that delicious brown skin on display. _Gorgeous._

The devastating rhythm of Lance’s movements had Keith practically melting, his head tipping forward as waves of heated pleasure flooded his body. Long fingers twined around the long hair at his nape, before roughly jerking his head back up. 

“Fuck!” he yelped, a jolt of ecstasy shooting through him when Lance slightly changed the angle of his next thrust.

Lance smirked. “Did I find your sweet spot, baby?” he asked, aiming for the same place again.

“Yes! Please don’t stop! Oh, god, don’t stop!” Keith begged, breath hitching with each pound of Lance’s hips. 

Hazily glancing into the camera’s viewfinder, Keith could see he looked absolutely wrecked. His face was flushed red, skin glossy with a thin sheen of sweat. Drool slipped down his chin from his mouth, hanging open as he gasped and moaned.

“Touch me! Please, Lance,” he whined. “I’m so close!”

“Hm, then maybe I should stop,” Lance hummed, a wicked grin splitting his face as he broke from that relentless pounding rhythm that had Keith on the verge, to a teasingly slow, soft pace.

Keith whimpered, futilely attempting to fuck himself back on Lance’s cock, only to be held in place by those large, strong hands gripping his waist.

“Don't move,” Lance growled in his ear.

Keith shuddered at the authoritative tone, but defiantly continued his poor attempts to thrust back, to chase that pleasure again. A huff of breath against his neck was all the warning he got before Lance’s palm slapped hard against his ass, the sharp sting quickly fading to a pleasant tingle.

“I thought I told you not to move,” Lance scolded, his lips dragging against the side of Keith’s neck as he spoke. “Can’t you be a good boy for me, baby?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry,” Keith whimpered, not wanting to disappoint Lance further.

“Good,” Lance grunted, pushing back in at an excruciatingly slow pace, dropping his hands from Keith’s waist so it was only his own self-restraint that kept him still.

“Please! Faster!” Keith pleaded, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white as it took all his will-power not to move. 

“I think you can beg better than that, sweetheart,” Lance purred as he stilled completely, slipping a finger in next to his dick to toy with his lover’s rim.

Lance slowly started to pull out, stopping when he heard Keith let out a choked sob. 

“Fuck, please! Ram into me with your thick, hard cock! Make me cum!” Keith pleaded, desperately. “I’m so close, Lance! Please! Make me cum with your huge cock!”

Groaning, Lance removed his finger and plunged his dick back into Keith's tight heat. “Me too, baby. Me too. Such a good boy for me.” 

Keith gasped and moaned as Lance pounded into him mercilessly, his hips twitching as every thrust hit his prostate over and over again. He felt warmth start to pool in his stomach and his balls tighten. He was so close.

Lance reached around, firmly gripping Keith’s dick. It only took a few pumps of his hand before all Keith saw was white, ecstasy overwhelming him as he came harder than he ever had, even with his toys.

His hole clenched, milking Lance for all he was worth. Hot cum flooded his insides, making his stomach bulge. Lance’s hips stuttered through a couple more thrusts before he eventually pulled out with a satisfied sigh.

“Turn around and show the viewers your hole, Kitten.” He purred. “Let them see what a mess I've made of you.” 

Keith shivered and turned, spreading his ass to the camera as he felt Lance's cum drip out of his abused hole and down his thighs.

“So good for me,” Lance praised as he cupped his face, kissing him sweetly on the lips. “I think it's time to sign off now, don't you?”

Keith nodded and turned back around, so fucked out that he ended the stream without his usual spiel. Lance got up and went to their bathroom, returning shortly with a damp towel. He tenderly wiped Keith down, then himself before settling next to Keith on his bed.

“So, um, I hope that was okay with you,” Lance said, a little belatedly. “I don’t really know if that was just for your stream, or if you even like me, or if you just wanted to get fucked-”

He stopped mid sentence as Keith turned and sat in his lap, legs wrapped behind his back with his head resting against Lance’s chest, eyes fluttering shut.

“That was _more_ than okay with me, and yes, I actually do like you,” Keith said with a fond smile, feeling Lance's heart speed up at his declaration.

Lance let out a deep, relieved breath. “Okay. Cool. Cool cool cool. So you would be down for this to be a thing?” Strong arms tightened around Keith, holding him close. “I don’t just mean the sex. I mean, would you be down for being my boyfriend? Obviously you can still do your shows and stuff, I just-”

“Lance. You're rambling,” Keith cut him off with a chuckle. “Yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend. And who knows,” he smirked, “maybe if you're good you can be a part of the stream more often.” 

Lance laughed and kissed his forehead.

“I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol Vol tried editing this drunk one night and I saved what she put so enjoy:
> 
> Anda wiath that, Lance thrusated itn becaiuse wow he hing. Keiath’s mouth driioed opean as a loud moon dtoer form his throart. Lonce was waay biger than nis toys, bit the burn was ijsut si giid. He lved the way the didck steaecthed him ioean and theheart s pread from Laance;s dick.
> 
> DUCI DICK  
> \----------
> 
> hit me up on my tumblr [ropebunnykeith](https://ropebunnykeith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
